goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 (1996)
Plot 57 years after the events of the , Charlie B. Barkin () welcomes his friend, Itchy (), to , but states he is bored by the afterlife. Carface Caruthers, their old enemy (), steals 's Horn, attempts to pass through the using the music they perform in order to open it so he can leave Heaven with the horn, but it closes on him to protect it from being stolen. He winds up getting stuck on it when he tries to head to the other side and then pops himself out of it. Before heading to Earth, he tries to take off his uniform, but knocks the horn down to Earth, causing him to dive into the purple cloud hole and catch it before it lands into the , but loses it after getting hit by an and sucked into the engines. Continuing to fall to Earth, he sees that the horn ended up somewhere in . The dog angels are alerted of the horn's theft by Anabelle, the head angel (), who sends Charlie and Itchy to Earth to retrieve it, and gives them one miracle to use. Upon arrival in San Francisco, they discover themselves as and therefore unable to interact with the physical world. At a tavern where Charlie falls in love with a flirtatious and beautiful named Sasha La Fleur (), Carface appears in a corporeal form granted by a red created by Red (), an elderly dog fortune teller who gives Charlie and Itchy equivalent collars effective for a single day. Shortly thereafter, unbeknownst to the duo, Red reveals his true form as a demon hell cat who intends to take the horn for himself with Carface's help. Charlie and Itchy meet Sasha and a human boy, David (), who ran away from home to become a , the former leading him to believe that he is his . Before leaving for "Easy Street", Charlie uses his miracle in the form of a passionate kiss (which Sasha does not take kindly to) to grant Sasha the ability to converse with David. Upon seeing the horn being taken into a , they retrieve it, with Carface failing to steal it from them. Refusing to return to Heaven, Charlie conceals it in a . On Easy Street, they entertain an audience with magic tricks, but a rainstorm and David falling into a fountain ruins the act. He thereafter reveals his belief that his father and stepmother, who are expecting a new baby, will care less for him once it's born; but is persuaded otherwise by Charlie. As Charlie and Sasha embrace, his collar vanishes, and he and Itchy become ghosts again. Carface then kidnaps David and demands that Charlie bring Gabriel's horn to and give it to Red in exchange for David's life. Determined to fulfill his promise to get David home, Charlie approaches Red, who presses him to give him the horn. He does so, and Red uses it to capture Heaven's canine angels and send them to Earth in the prison cells, including Anabelle. Charlie, Itchy, Sasha, and David fight Red and steal the horn, which Charlie plays to free the angels and send Red back to . Carface comes out of hiding and attempts to downplay his involvement. However, he does offer a genuine apology, hoping to finally make amends with Charlie. Red drags Carface into Hell after himself, which reveals to everyone that Carface unknowingly sold his soul to him in exchange for his collar. Charlie gives the horn back to Anabelle in exchange for his life and says goodbye to Itchy, who decides to remain in Heaven. After he reunites with Sasha and David, they head to the latter's house where he returns and reunites with his parents. His stepmother is happy that he is alive and explains she has been worried about him and says just because she is pregnant does not mean she does not love him and that they are a family. They then adopt Charlie and Sasha, before enjoying their new life together. Category:1996 films Category:Theatrical films